comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Derrek Gibbons (Earth-2603)
History Mysterious Childhood Derrek's parents were together for about two weeks after he was born. After that, his father disappeared, and Derrek did not even remember him. Growing up, his mother never talked about him as if he never existed, but the more she ignored it, the more Derrek wanted to know. One day, his mother was visited by two men in black, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., who spoke with her quickly, and Derrek heard her saying that she understands what she needs to do. The next day, she began packing all of their necessary items, and she told Derrek they were moving. He didn't want to leave Kansas, but he knew if he argued he would just make his mother mad. Constantly Moving The two of them then quickly settled in a small, run down house in Missouri. Derrek hated the new house, and the new neighborhood. But Derrek's mother assured him it was only temporary. He asked her why she would want to leave their perfect life to having no friends in a state they don't recognize. His constant questions angered her, so he stopped asking them. But soon enough, they were on the move again. After living in several different states and cities, Derrek begged his mom to say in one place, and she promised they were almost where they belonged. Settling in Kingdom City The next month, they moved into a small, but very nice house in a nice neighborhood. Derrek was glad that they now lived in Kingdom City, New York. It was a large step up from any of his old homes. Derrek soon began making friends who he liked very much. His two new best friends were Cola Frayas and Landon McCaine. The three of them would always hang out, and Derrek's mother was glad they had finally found the place where they belonged, but Derrek could tell something was still bothering her. High School After enrolling into High School, Derrek continued to make more friends and gain more of a life at Kingdom City. Some of his new friends included Abigail Goode, Taya Ellen, Jennifer Alan and the one he developed a crush on, Caylie Anderson. He loved his new life in Kingdom City and never planned on giving it up. He even discovered that he had a passion for acting and he was the best actor in his entire school, even better than all of the seniors. This, as well as his amazing abilities at playing basketball, are what caused him to become popular with all grades, but he still wouldn't forget about his five friends that he still cared about more than anything. Internship at Icon Towers Derrek was completely unaware of his perfect grades, having an A+ in every class. When he discovered this he was thrilled, and he even started looking at colleges, but he soon decided it was too early for that. However, Adrian Keil, CEO of Icon Towers, was interested in hiring Derrek to be an intern. When the offer was given, Derrek immediately accepted, eager to begin working there. However, he soon discovered it was more than just a large science lab. Adrian informed him that Icon Towers works on many projects including genetics, robotics, nanotechnology, and even technosorcery. Derrek thought the last one was a joke and he quickly brushed it off, but Adrian seemed quite serious. Derrek began working right away, and eventually became so involved in his work that his grades began dropping and he started becoming more distant from his friends. When Adrian caught notice of this, he hastily threatened Derrek to get his grades up or he would be fired. Derrek became stressed, and, in an attempt to make things backfire on Adrian, he quit his job and then attempted to get his life together. However, Adrian was enraged and swore to himself he would get Derrek back to finish his work. The Night in Ares Corner About two weeks after quitting his job, he had completely rekindled his friendships with Cola and Landon. However, Caylie was still upset with him for abandoning them for his job, but he tried to ignore it, but the more he did the more it hurt. He soon gained an opportunity to occupy his thoughts when Landon told him about a new club called "Ares Corner". It wasn't very well known, but it would definitely put their manhood to the test. Interested in the thrill and wanting to get his mind off of life, Derrek agreed to go with Landon. When they arrived, they each regretted it, but they knew there was no turning back. Landon didn't know that it was a fight club, and Derrek wouldn't have agreed to go if he had. When they opened the doors, everyone noticed two teenagers, and the biggest, toughest guys in the club made it their responsibility to escort them out. The two of them tried to run, and Landon managed to get away, but they grabbed Derrek and started to beat him. Landon wanted to go back and help his friend but he knew there was nothing he could do. Derrek felt like they were going to kill him, and he eventually stopped trying to fight back. One of them threw Derrek into a wall, and when he got up, he held out his hands in an attempt to plead. However, instead of getting attacked again, a burst of lightning bolted from Derrek's hand and hit the punk, knocking him into the others. Derrek was freaked out and scared, and when another tried tackling him, he turned into electricity and teleported out of the way. He screamed in fear, but didn't have time to keep doing so as he was soon on the bottom of a dog pile. He shouted for them to get off, and he caused a minor explosion of electricity. He was almost unconscious, and he could hear them running away shouting about witchcraft. That was all he heard as he blacked out, fearing what would happen next. Power Development Derrek woke up as the ambulances arrived. He saw Landon, who had stayed to make sure he was alright. Before they even got out of the ambulance, Landon was rushing to explain that he called the cops after the thugs left, but he thought the Derrek was dead. When the paramedics brought out a stretcher and tried to pick him up, they would get shocked by merely touching him. He warned them to get away before they got hurt, but they wanted to make sure he was okay. They quickly put him up on the stretcher, despite the minor pain, and put him in the ambulance. Landon tried to ride with them, but only family was allowed. Halfway to the hospital, his body began sparking and they tried to sedate him. But he accidentally set off a minor EMP which shut off the ambulance, causing it to crash into the nearest building. They struggled to get back up, but Derrek escaped from the ambulance, not wanting to harm anyone. He ran away but once again he was teleported away, but this time he appeared in a completely different place than a mere few feet away. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know what was happening, and he just wanted to go home. Wishing it was all a dream, Derrek laid down and started crying. However, when an all too familiar Icon Towers CEO arrived, Derrek stopped and attacked him, demanding answers, believing that Adrian did this to him. Adrian slapped Derrek and said this wasn't his doing, but he planned on running some tests to figure out why it is happening. Desperate for help, Derrek foolishly accepted Adrian's offer, not even bothering to know how he found him or how he knew that all of this was happening. The Incident Adrian took Derrek back to Icon Towers, and he was somehow able to touch him without being harmed. On the way there, Derrek asked if he was a mutant, but Adrian said it was a lot more in depth than that. He said it was genetics, but Derrek had no idea what he was talking about. After getting to Icon Towers, they quickly rushed to Adrian's lab and he told Derrek the only way to determine what has happened is to conduct electroshock experiments, but he assured Derrek they wouldn't be painful. Before he could protest, Adrian activated the test, and Derrek was pelted with volts of electricity. The backlash nearly destroyed everything in the lab, and Adrian was seemingly dead. His body had disappeared. Derrek was horrified. He didn't know what happened and he still didn't know why he had these powers. After screaming, he teleported once more, far, far away. Disappearance Synapse Derrek Returns Cover Story Semi Celebrity Sharkinox Attacks Synapse vs the Creator (2603).jpg|Synapse vs his arch-nemesis, the Creator Brainwashed Synapse (2603).jpg|Synapse brainwashed into working for AIM Original Synapse (2614).jpg|Synapse's Father Future Synapse (2607).jpg|An evil, future version of Synapse Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Earth-2603 Category:Heroes of Earth-2603 Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Original Characters Category:Electrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Force Field Generation Category:Alternate Form Category:Energy Absorption Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Super Stamina Category:Universe Travel Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Teleportation